


FIRE SHOULD BE EXTINGUISHED

by Wthcew



Series: TIM AND FIRE [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Things will be better hear, Well more kind of angst but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: Jason and Dick got to the building just as he crashed into himself and some fire were sent to the sky.They couldn't see a damn thing because all the dust around them.
Series: TIM AND FIRE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The smoke filled half of the sky.

Hopeful Dick was now nightwing and Jason was red hood.

There was an huge fire in an abandoned building.

Both of them knew that it was connected to Tim.

Thet rushed to there.

Batman was off world with the justice league so they didn't needed to deal with him right now.

* * *

Hopeless Dick didn't even thought twice before running into the building.

The white hallways were really hot, like they are burning (' _oh wait they are_ ') and the air was heavy from smoke.

Half way in the hallway he remembered that he need to crawl so he will get as much as clean air that he could.

He found Tim in the middle of the fourth hallway.

Tim was curled into himself and his breath was too much slow for Dick's liking.

Tim was without shirt and Dick forced himself to not look at his back more than one second.

He hated that but he really hoped that Jason was dead again.

He pulled Tim into his hands and stands.

He don't care about the smoke anymore he needs to get Tim out of the building.

He almost fell because he wasn't steady but Tim wasn't heavy as he expected.

He don't know if that's good or not.

* * *

Jason and Dick got to the building just as he crashed into himself and some fire were sent to the sky.  
They couldn't see a damn thing because all the dust around them.

Jason's mind went straight to the bad thought.

' _Tim was inside this building. Maybe he.. he could be..._ '

And then they heard cough and someone went out from the destroyed building.

 _Hopeless Dick_.

And he have someone in his hands.

_Tim._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Dick and Jason moved in sync to other Dick and Tim.

Hopeful Dick couldn't even explain what he's feeling right now.

Tim.  
His little brother.  
His sweet little brother.  
He's right in front of him.  
He's safe.

But at the same time..  
Dick feels like Tim is too far away from him.  
And he's hurt.   
He didn't need to _see_ it.  
He could _feel_ it.  
He _knows_ it.

And it's not even him.  
It's not him who saves Tim.  
It's not him who hugs him to his chest.

It's not him and it's not good.  
It's fucking _horrible_.

He should be there, hugging Tim to his chest, patting his so long hair, saving him from nearly death. From being _Goddamn tortured_.

But it's not him.

And on the one hand he was so happy Tim was in front of him.

On the other hand he was so.. something.. because Tim not with him.

But Tim is there, and right now it's everything he needs.

* * *

Jason looked at the kid.

Tim didn't wore a shirt and his back was visible to him.

He didn't saw what was in the back but..  
He was sure it _wasn't_ a tattoo.

And God.

The kid was tortured.

Tortured by him..

It wasn't really him but it was him.

God.

How he'll ever could to look in Tim's eyes again?

How will Tim would react to him?

Jason knows it wasn't really him but.. he can't help but blaming himself.

He did wanted to kill Tim.  
It was in the past but he never said anything about it.

And now he just knew Tim was broken.

Tim was almost _dead_.

That made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Both Dick and Jason moved in sync to other Dick and Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not writing sooner but I didn't had idea of how to continue this and now I do so.. (Sorry)

The cave was quite with Bruce in space and Damian in school. It was five days since they found Tim, other Dick was gone and Dick and Jason refused to leave Tim's side.

They just waited until there brother would wake up, and that happened hours later, just when Dick went out of the shower.

Tim blinked couple of times before his closed eyes opened. The iris blue eyes were full of blood as if all the capillaries there exploded.

* * *

Tim had a really nice dream, where everything was good, like he was only four teen but his parents were at home with him, there was no need for batman in Gotham yet Bruce still adopted Dick and Jason and they were friends.

It was nice but it also was just a dream and if Tim knows something about dreams is that they never will be real, they are just something to hold on to until this thing burn your hands and you have to hold on to something else or to fall into an endless darkness and pain. Tim let go of all the dreams he had a long time ago. Now he was just drowning in the darkness and pain.

And he expected the pain when he waked up but not the feeling of something cold on his back that dimly the pain a little and that when he remembered everything that happened to him.  
He blinked his eyes fast until they opened and found Dick looking at him.

"Tim," he said in a quite voice, "How are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much more longer, thanks for reading🙃


End file.
